Sad Love In 2 Season
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Cerita roman TifaxCloud di 2 musim menjelang tahun baru. Warning : Yaoi, if u don't like it, don't read.


Halo teman-teman FF7 mania ! Kita bertemu lagi nih, dengan orang yang berbeda… Hai, aku Miroku Kazami yang mewakilli adik kembarku, Chiro yang sekarang lagi sibuk memulai adaptasi baru di lingkungan "SMP"-nya (Kasian banget sih adik kecilku ini, hu~hu~hu…). Ya udah deh langsung aja ke pointnya !

Cerita ini berasal dari kisah nyata, If u don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII (bukan) punya Square Enix, hehehe...

* * *

Sad Love In 2 Season

By : Miroku Kazami

Musim gugur...

Yang bernuansa dingin dan hening

Membuat dunia serasa sepi

Dan hanya ditemani angin sepoi - sepoi

Namun,

Kehangatan hati seorang lelaki

Masih sangat terasa di hati seorang wanita

Yang telah lama memendam perasaan kepada lelaki itu...

Tetapi,

Bilamanakah kehangatan hati lelaki itu beralih ke wanita lain

Wanita yang ia cintai sejak pandangan pertama,

Apa yang akan terjadi kepada wanita itu tersebut ...

*`*`*`*

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Tifa."

"Hati – hati ya Cloud !"

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning spiky bernama Cloud beranjak pergi hendak melakukan pekerjaan yang ia tekuni, yaitu sebagai pengantar barang dengan fenrir miliknya. Lama – kelamaan, bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dari sepasang bola mata coklat milik seorang wanita bernama Tifa, seorang pegawai pemilik bar bernama "7th Heaven" yang ia dirikan bersama Cloud 4 tahun lalu semenjak Planet Gaia damai kembali. Sesaat setelah melihat sepanjang jalan, sembari melihat bayangan pria itu yang sudah agak lama menghilang, ia kembali bekerja di dapur bar tersebut.

*`*`*`*

Setelah selesai bekerja pada sore itu, Tifa beristirahat sejenak di sebuah sofa empuk yang merupakan sofa untuk para pengunjung yang mengunjungi bar tersebut. Sambil meminum teh hijau kesukaannya, Marlene, seorang gadis kecil yang tinggal bersama mereka, menghampiri wanita yang hendak bersantai itu,

"Tifa-san, boleh aku duduk di situ,"

Tanpa diberi aba – aba oleh Tifa, gadis manis itu langsung duduk di sebelah Tifa,

"Tifa-san,"

"Ng ?"

"Lagi mikirin Cloud-san ya ?"

Tifa terkejut dengan perkataan gadis kecil lugu itu, sesaat tenggorokannya tersedak minuman yang tadi ia minum karena hal itu. Marlene tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Uhuk...Uhuk, Marlene kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu ?"

"Biasanya seperti itu kan, kau selalu memandang ke luar hanya ingin melihat Cloud-san yang tidak kelihatan di matamu, itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkannya karena kau mencintainya kan Tifa-san ?"

Tifa diam sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan Marlene ada benarnya, ia mengkhawatirkan pria itu karena ia mencintainya, dan rasa cintanya bahkan lebih besar jika dibandingkan rasa sayang kepada ibunya yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Namun sampai saat ini, ia masih belum bisa mengutarakan perasaan itu kepada pria itu

"Kok Tifa-san diam ?"

"Eh, apa ?"

"Ya iya... kok kamu diam sih, berati perkataanku benar dong !"

Dasar Marlene ! Batin Tifa agak kesal karena pikirannya dapat diterka dengan mudah oleh gadis itu, namun ia kagum dengan kemampuan Marlene. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Tifa mulai angkat mulut,

"Marlene,"

"Iya..."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu ?"

"Silahkan,"

"Apakah Cloud juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini atau sebaliknya ?"

Marlene bingung dengan pertanyaan Tifa, ia pun mengeluarkan jawaban yang seadanya,

"Untuk masalah itu, aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih, soalnya aku tidak tahu juga apa yang dipikirkan Cloud-san, apakah ia juga merasakan perasaan itu sama persis yang kau rasakan, tapi ngomong-ngomong... kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Cloud-san, kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya langsung kepadanya ?"

Raut wajah Tifa menunjukkan kesedihan sekaligus kebingungan setelah mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Marlene. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Marlene sambil berjalan ke belakang, dan ia pun berdiri di depan sofa yang ia duduki, lalu berkata,

"Perasaan kepadaku kepada Cloud memang besar... namun aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah mengutarakannya kepada Cloud, bukan karena aku tidak berani atau bukan aku malu untuk mengutarakannya, aku takut dia meninggalkanku kalau ia mendengar pernyataanku ini..."

"?" Marlene tidak mengerti apa maksud Tifa mengatakan hal itu, dan Tifa melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Lagipula, yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini... aku merasa... ia sedang mencintai wanita lain..."

Marlene terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan kepada Marlene, ia langsung membentaknya,

"Apa maksudmu bilang seperti itu Tifa-san ? Kau jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu kepadanya, kasihan dia !!"

"Lagipula, kau juga tidak tahu isi hati Cloud-san yang sesungguhnya kan ? Untuk apa kau berpikiran seperti itu Tifa-san, yang ada, kau malah mengecewakan hati Cloud-san !!"

Tifa tersentak dengan perkataan Marlene. Benar apa yang dikatakan Marlene, tidak seharusnya ia berfikir jelek tentang Cloud, orang yang sangat ia cintai sejak lama.

"Tifa, aku…"

"Ayo kita beres – beres rumah, aku sumpek melihatnya,"

Tifa pun berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa memperdulikan Marlene, ia pun mulai membereskan rumahnya. Namun tetap saja, ia merasakan firasat buruk itu kepada Cloud.

"Semoga saja perasaanku ini benar – benar tidak terjadi,"

*'*'*'*

Sementara itu di perjalanan pulang, Cloud memberhentikan fenrirnya untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan menjalankannya sampai ke sebuah pohon besar yang sudah tua dan kokoh. Sejenak, ia memejamkan mata biru lautnya, mungkin karena agak kelelahan.

"Cloud…"

"Ng ?" Cloud yang dikejutkan sebuah suara yang lembut tetapi parau itu, langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapapun yang membunyikan suara itu.

"Orang iseng…"

Ia pun memejamkan matanya lagi, dan kali ini suara itu kembali datang,

"Cloud… aku disini memanggilmu…"

Kali ini, Cloud terkejut sekaligus kesal, siapa sih orang iseng yang menyebut namanya,

"Hei, kalau kau panggil namaku, tunjukkan dirimu kepadamu dong !"

Tiba – tiba sesosok roh yang dilindungi aura hitam pekat muncul di hadapan Cloud. Cloud terkejut dan bersiap –siap mengambil kuda – kuda menunjukkan siap bertarung, dengan sosok aneh itu.

KAAAAAATTTSSSS !!!!

Sosok itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berwajah sendu berambut perak panjang menyerupai Sepiroth. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh pakaian serta aksesoris yang serba hitam. Di lehernya terdapat bekas luka tanda "XX MST DIE !", yang mengaritkan sesuatu dengan rahasia yang dimilikinya.

"Si…siapa kau ?" tanya Cloud ragu – ragu,

Gadis itu mendekati Cloud, Cloud berusaha menghidarinya, sayangnya tubuhnya telah sampai ke batang pohon yang besar. Cloud pun was – was, terhadap gadis itu, tetapi gadis itu tersenyum lebar meski masih menunjukkan wajah sendu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Cloud. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Cloud dengan jarak beberapa senti saja.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi hidupku, Cloud," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum licik sambil berwajah sendu.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti…"

"Hehehe… tahukah kau Cloud ? kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh jauh sebelum kita lahir, Cloud." Lanjut kata gadis itu, sambil mendekap tubuh Cloud perlahan – lahan.

"Uuuh… lepaskan aku, LEPASKAN AKU GADIS GILA !!" bentak Cloud emosi dengan gadis itu.

Tiba – tiba Cloud merasa tubuhnya kaku, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, bahkan hingga ujung jarinya sekalipun,

"UGH, SIAL !! KENAPA TUBUHKU TIDAK BISA KUGERAKKAN, SIAL !!"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun berkata,

"Hehehe, Cloud… kau jangan seperti itu kepadaku cinta…"

Jari – jari gadis itu memegang dagu Cloud dengan penuh perasaan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cloud, dan Cloud pun terus memberontak,

"SHIT !! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU, LEPASKA…"

SEESSHH… GROAAAARRR!!!!

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!"

"TIDAK, CLOUD !!"

Tifa yang terengah – engah, karena terkejut dengan mimpinya itu, langsung memurungkan wajahnya,

"Cloud… dimana kau sekarang, aku mengkhawatirkanmu…"

PLEK !

Sebuah kertas bewarna hitam pekat meluncur mulus di tempat tidur Tifa,

"Apa ini ?"

Ia meraih kertas itu dan melihat isinya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat isi kertas tersebut,

"A…apa ini… ini… ini undangan pesta… PERTUNANGAN CLOUD !?"

T B C . . .

* * *

Jalan cerita yang rumit… Mungkin chapter selanjutnya, akan lebih rumit lagi nih T.T

O iya, buat para author FF7, jangan kaget ya kalo namaku udah diganti jadi "Miroku Kazami", karena aku cuma numpang pake ID-nya adik kembar aku Chiro.

Bila ada saran, dan kritik aku terima dengan senang hati. So, please R2 !


End file.
